The invention relates to a detachable connection of two elements, between which at least one bolt is arranged and which is fixed at at least one end by means of a tensioning body attached to one of the elements, wherein the tensioning body is rotatable with respect to the element about an axis extending essentially perpendicular to the bolt, and the tensioning body is adhesionally fixed in each rotational position with respect to the bolt and/or to the element.
Such connections for joining two elements, in particular of wood are known in the most diverse embodiments and are often used in furniture for producing corner connections. The bolt connects the two elements to one another and is fixed on one side by a tensioning body, which is usually accommodated in a cavity of the furniture article. The tensioning body usually has the form of a disc, which is rotatable in a ring and to which the bolt extends in a radial direction. To produce the connection, the bolt is introduced through a slot of the ring and the disc is rotated with respect to the ring and the bolt about an axis perpendicular to the disc plane, whereby a wedge integrally moulded on the disc pushes through an eye of the bolt and pulls said eye inwards as it is rotated further in the radial direction of the disc. The radial outer edge of the wedge extends approximately in the form of a circular arc, whose centre lies on the axis of rotation, as a radial delimitation of the disc along the ring, while the radial distance of the inner wedge edge, which bears against the eye, decreases progressively further from the axis of rotation of the disc, so that the eye is drawn inwards in the radial direction. At its other end, the bolt is fastened to another element, usually a lateral furniture wall, which, by tensioning of the bolt, is tightened against the element provided with the tensioning body. Friction between the disc and ring, but also between the disc and bolt, fixes the disc in the respective position. It is disadvantageous, however, that the tensioning body only bears against the rear end of the eye and can thereby transmit only tension forces to the bolt. With such connections, the bolt must stand constantly under tension, resulting in relatively high material fatigue. In addition, if the connection is to be detached again subsequently, no pressure load can be exerted via the bolt to force the elements apart. The elements would thus have to be forced apart with other tools.
The present invention has set itself the object of providing a detachable connection between elements in which both tension and pressure forces can be transmitted between the elements via a bolt.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that the fastening of the bolt on the tensioning body is rotatable about an axis that is at a distance from the axis of the tensioning body and approximately parallel thereto.